


Continuation

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, F/M, Great Hiatus, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he can't keep his mind off it, at least he can keep occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Late fill for Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #25.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1404237.html)

I had not paid much attention to the advertisements before Holmes’ death. His position as London’s highest authority on crime was secure; and besides usually I barely saw the papers before he was scanning them for signs of a case. And then, of course, we might have laughed at them, but they would never have stung.

Therefore I had no way of guessing whether they had increased in number, but nevertheless I was certain, every time I saw another one, that there were more of them, and that they were capitalizing off the publicity of Holmes’ death.

> _Private Detective, Best Rates, Ask For Christie._

> _Personal and Business Problems Solved With Discretion, Call Upon Sayers and Co._

> _Mitchell and Marsh, Private Investigators, No Case Too Large_

There was nothing I could do about them – nor really anything I wanted to do about them, since trying would have marked me as a madman. But I stewed about it in private, and complained about them enough to Mary that she eventually stopped politely suggesting that I find something to take my mind off things, and started finding something herself.

“What about submitting your stories to a publisher?” she asked. “You could do a whole series, there’s certainly enough material. They were well-received as novels.”

I looked at her, and remembered that I’d spent months now either trying to hide my unhappiness or letting it out as anger – never directed at her, but still no doubt upsetting for her – and said, “I’ll start editing them today.”


End file.
